board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
MAIN STORY You play as a prisoner locked in the Imperial Jail (no one knows why). It just so happens that the emperor, Emperor Uriel Septim is traveling on a secret escape route that travels through your cell. He says he recognizes you from a dream so you get to come with him for the beginning of the escape route. At one point you find your own way but later you meet up with the emperor again. You follow along through the route and eventually the emperor is murdered but before he is killed he gives you the Amulet of Kings, a sacred necklace that in the Temple of the One in the Imperial City, can light the dragonfires and seal the gates to Oblivion. He tells you to give it to his illegitimate child and then he is assassinated. You talk to Baurus, one of the guards, and he tells you that Grandmaster Jauffre knows where his son is. You go to Jauffre and he tells you that his son is a priest named Martin in the town of Kvatch. You go there and find the town is overrun by monsters from a gate to Oblivion. You must fight your way through the game and close the gates to Oblivion! Setting You play in the province of Cyrodiil in the land of Tamriel on the planet Nirn. Cyrodiil has varying climate depending on where you go. Cyrodiil is the central province. Cyrodiil has nine cities which are: Anvil, Bravil, Bruma, Cheydinhal, Inperial City, Kvatch, Leyawiin, and Skingrad. Each city has a distinct climate and culture. There are many other locations as well. Anvil Anvil is the most southwestern city in Cyrodiil. It is at the area called "The Gold Coast" for gold found there. There are many quests in Anvil as well as people and shops. There are three "areas" in Anvil. There is the inner city of Anvil, there is the dock, and the castle. The castle is on a separate island from Anvil. There is a countess of Anvil named Countess Milona Umbranox and after completing the Thieves' Guile quest "The Ultimate Heist" a count named Count Corvus Umbranox. Bravil Bravil is a town south of the Imperial City. It is a dirty and rundown town. There are also many quests in Bravil. Bravil is home to the Lucky Old Lady statue which you may kiss for good luck unless you've completed the Dark Brotherhood quest "Honor Thy Mother". Bravil has one and two level housing systems with small houses. There is a count and his name is Count Regulus Terentius but he is hated by the people and is reffered to as a "drunkard". Bruma Bruma is Cyrodiil's northernmost city and is very cold and often snows. It is known for it's rich Nordish heritage and cold temperatures. As mentioned above, a large percent of the population is Nord, but there are many other races living there. Many questlines take you to Bruma and Bruma has quests of it's own. The countess' name is Countess Narnia Carvain. Bruma houses are built partially underground to conserve heat for the cold. Cheydinhal Cheydinhal is a city in eastern Cyrodiil known for it's Dark Elf population and architecture. It has a mild climate and a river running through the city. The Dark Brotherhood resides here (see "Dark Brotherhood" for more). Since the Dark Brotherhood is there many quests take you there but other factions do, too. There is a count named Count Andel Indarys, the only non-Imperial count in Cyrodiil. Andel Indarys is a Dark Elf and used to have a wife but she was mysteriously murdered. Chorrol Chorrol is a northwestern city in Cyrodiil. It is a town with great architecture and the home of the Fighter's Guild (see "Fighter's Guild" for more). It is located in the Great Forest and is home to a mixed variety of people. As all the other cities, many quests involve Chorrol; from factions to miscellaneous quests. There is a countess named Countess Arriana Valga. Many people in Chorrol can be found at the tavern/inn The Grey Mare. Imperial City Imperial City is the capital city of Cyrodiil with 8 districts, the Green Emperor Way, and the Arcane University. The 8 districts are The Market District, The Arena District, The Arboretum, The Temple District, The Talos Plaza District, The Elven Gardens District, The Prison District, and The Waterfront District. The Green Emperor Way is in the center of the city and has doors too every district except the Prison District which is separate from the city itself. It contains the Imperial Palace, where the emperor lives and the Elder Council meets. The Arcane University is the place for all of the Mage's Guild quests after your recommendation. The Market District is where most of the shops in the Imperial City are. The Arena District is where the arena is in which you can bet on or compete in. The Arboretum is the "park" in the Imperial City; as the name implies. The Temple District is the site of The Temple of the One where the emperor lights the dragonfires to seal the gates to Oblivion. The Talos Plaza District is the site of mostly middle to upper-class living. The Elven Garden's District is mainly upper to middle-class living also. The Prison District is obviously the site of the Imperial Prison and the Imperial Guard HQ. Last but not least, The Waterfront District is lower-class livng, the site of boats and warehouses and the site of the Thieves' Guild. Imperial City has no count and after the emperor's death is headed by High Chancellor Ocato Kvatch Kvatch is a city overrun by monsters from Oblivion and does not provide much information. It is in southwest Cyrodiil and is the home to Martin, Uriel Septim's illegitimate child. Its count died in the Oblivion attacks. Leyawiin Leyawiin is the southernmost city in Cyrodiil. It is located in southeastern Cyrodiil and has many Argonians and Khajiits. It is home to the Blackwood Company, an evil rival of the Fighters' Guild. Leyawiin has a very hot and humid climate and is very rainy. Leyawiin has many upscale houses but many rundown houses. Leyawiin has a count and countess named Count Marius Caro and Countess Alessia Caro. The Argonians and Khajiits dislike the count and countess because they believe they are being treated unfairly. Skingrad Skingrad is a city in a place called the West Weald. It is known for it's wine and culture and is very upscale. It has a hot to mild climate and has many interesting people. Not many faction quests bring you here compared to other cities but you go here a lot. The count and countess are never seen because they are both vampires; a fact kept secret by the Mage's Guild. Skingrad Castle is separate from the main city itself. Factions There are five main factions in Oblivion. The Fighter's Guild, the Mage's Guild, the Thieves' Guild, the Arena, and the Dark Brotherhood. The Fighter's Guild The Fighters Guild, present across all of Tamriel, provides a common, and more importantly, public place of training and study for those of the warrior persuasion. The guild is a professional organization chartered by the Emperor to regulate the hiring and training of mercenaries. Training, goods, and services are cheaper for members, and the Guild Stewards know where to find work. The Fighters Guild was founded in the 320th year of the 2nd Era by Versidae-Shaie at the suggestion of Dinieras-Ves "the Iron" to provide for public order without having to resort to standing armies. At first, it was called The Syffim ('soldiers' in Tsaesci). Although it began as an Akaviri-only organization, it eventually opened its doors to all races. The Mage's Guild The Mages Guild is a professional organization, located throughout Tamriel, that is dedicated to the study and application of magicka and alchemy. Its charter from the Emperor specifes that the guild must provide magic services to the general public. Anyone can purchase potions, potion ingredients, magical items, and a selection of standard spells from the guild. However, training, goods, and services are cheaper for members, and the Guild Stewards may be able to provide members with work. Furthermore, exclusive services such as spellmaking and enchanting, deemed potentially dangerous to the public at large, are only made available to higher-ranked guild members in good standing. The Mages Guild is led by an Arch-Mage, and guided by the Council of Mages, made up of five archmagisters (including the Arch-Mage). The Arch-Mage and the Council of Mages are headquartered at the guild's Arcane University in the Imperial City. The Council decides important Guild policies, such as its policy on the use of Necromancy and also administers recruitment, sale of spells in each local guild hall, and the enforcement of Guild law. In addition, guild halls exist in most cities in Tamriel, each of which is run by a local Guildmagister. The Thieves' Guild The Thieves Guild is an organization for the gathering and training of those stealthy and shadowy in nature. Although criminal by its very definition, the local authorities often tolerate the existence of the guild as its presence often greatly decreases, if not eliminates, the more unstable or dangerous criminals. Like any trade guild, the Thieves Guild is an organization of professionals, except that in this case the professionals are thieves, robbers, pickpockets, smugglers, and other enterprising operators. They don't have public guild halls, but in large towns they do tend to gather at a single location, such as a cornerclub, inn, or tradehouse. The Arena To join the gladiatorial ranks, speak to Owyn the Blademaster in the bloodworks. You will always become a member of the Blue Team. The arena payment increases 50 gold per rank, starting at 50. The last match in each rank (the advancement match) pays equal to the rank you advance to. The end pay is 500 gold. There are 3 matches per rank, between which you can use the Basin of renewal in the "Red Room" (so named because that's where people leave to fight, and the corpses are dragged back through) to heal yourself, restore Magicka, and restore Fatigue. When you become an Arena Champion, you can pick a nickname, which people will remember and cheer, for you. After slaying the Gray Prince and becoming the Grand Champion, you will be approached by an Adoring Fan who will want to be your "groupie". This guy's enthusiasm is almost scary! You have a choice of allowing him to follow or telling him to "beat it". If you allow him, he will follow you everywhere. You can give him the order to wait though, or tell him to leave you alone at anytime. For all his annoyances, he does make a good torchbearer at night! You can also use your groupie for Stealth Practice by telling him to wait and then walking around behind him and picking his pocket. You can also kill him to begin the Dark Brotherhood quest-line. The Dark Brotherhood The Dark Brotherhood is a guild of professional assassins with considerable influence and power. It is similar to Morrowind's Morag Tong and is in fact a splinter group of it; however, the legality of this organization is much more limited. Entry is governed not by completing a given task, but by the Brotherhood observing you committing murder. According to Lucien Lachance, the Dark Brotherhood has sanctuaries all over Cyrodiil, however only one of these is ever accessible to the player; the basement of an abandoned house in Cheydinhal. This particular sanctuary was founded more than 200 years ago. The current head of the Cheydinhal "family" is Ocheeva, however new family members are given instructions by Vicente Valtieri. Ocheeva receives instructions from the Speaker, Lucien Lachance, who is also responsible for recruiting new members. Lucien in turn receives his instructions from the Listener. The absolute leader of the Dark Brotherhood is the Night Mother. Other Information Oblivion is for PC, XBOX360, and PS3 Oblivion is a game in the Elder Scrolls series made by Bethesda Softworks. It is the fourth game in the series after Elder Scrolls: Arena, Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, and Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Oblivion has two expansions available for all three consoles. They are Knights of the Nine and Shivering Isles. To learn more go to http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Oblivion:Oblivion Category:Video Games Category:Articles in need for info